Image forming apparatuses such as a liquid electrophotography printing apparatus includes an ink applicator unit such as binary ink developers to provide ink such as charged liquid toner to a latent image on a photoconductive member to form ink images. The photoconductive member transfers the ink images onto an image transfer blanket. Subsequently, the image transfer blanket transfers the ink images to media.